


I would really like that

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Digger have been seeing each other for a while now but neither of them is quite sure how serious the other is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would really like that

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after I made [this](http://samithemunchkin.tumblr.com/post/25927857246/i-will-reblog-this-at-least-once-a-day-i-dont) gifset and then it just kinda got out of hands because this was just supposed to be random fluff. Also I ship this so hard right now I regret nothing.

“This is perfect blackmail material though, he’s never going to live this down.” 

Digger gave his camera phone one last smile before he stopped the recording and pocketed his phone with a sigh. Then he turned to look down at the sleeping man on the couch. He knew Mark hadn’t slept much lately, he rarely did when he was working on a project and it only got worse when Digger was around. 

The younger man slowly kneeled in front of the sofa, reaching out to brush away a few stray strands of hair from Mark’s forehead, which made the older man let out a small whine in his sleep.

“Marky...hey, Mark...your back ache is gonna come back if you sleep there much longer.” Digger spoke and gently shook Mark’s slender shoulder.

“Huh wha...” Mark startled awake immediately and blinked confused as he seemed to try to figure out where he was.

“Did you have a tough day?” Digger asked with a sympathetic smile as he backed away a little. “You said I could come pick you up for Dinner, remember?”

“Oh yeah...shit, I’m sorry babe.” Mark muttered tiredly as he sat up slowly and winced when his head throbbed. “Where did you want to go?” He continued, squinting at Digger with a half forced smile as he rubbed at his temple. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Digger said with a smile as he reached out again to take a hold of Mark’s hand before he slowly stood up.

“What? Oh babe no, come on I said we’d go out, it’s your first night in New York in a while.” Mark tried to insist as he was pulled up to his feet but he winced again when he felt that familiar ache on his lower back he always got when he slept on things that aren’t meant for sleeping. “Fucking shit...” He cursed under his breath and used his free hand to try to ease the ache.

“Mark we can go out tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that or next week, it’s really not that important.” Digger said softly and flashed Mark one of his brightest smiles as he intertwined their fingers and pulled the other man closer. “We could stay here all night and I wouldn’t care because all I want is to spend time with you, it doesn’t matter where or how.”

Mark smiled at that, genuinely smiled which made his whole face light up. “You’re something else, you know that?” He muttered under his breath as he let himself be pulled into Digger’s embrace.

“In the best possible way, right?” He could feel Digger’s breath against his neck as the younger man chuckled and it made him tighten his own hold around the man before he just nodded and sighed softly and they stood like that for a long moment, just enjoying the closeness and warmth in each other’s arms.

“I think I would really like a quiet night in tonight, just you and me, a good movie and some junk food.” Digger suggested after a while, absentmindedly caressing Mark’s lower back.

“Hmm that sounds perfect luv...” Mark mumbled sleepily and buried his face against the crook of Digger’s neck, making the other man chuckle again.

“Your place or mine then? I think there’s a McDonald’s on the same street as my hotel.”

That made Mark stiffen a little and he pulled away from the younger man with a frown. “I still don’t understand why do you always have to get a hotel room when you could just stay at my apartment when you’re here...”

“I-I...” Digger was a little taken aback by that and he averted his gaze and gnawed on his lower lip as he tried to figure out what to say. “I just...it’s just...I don’t...I don’t want to intrude your privacy...I mean...I’m not...I...”

“Hey, shh babe...” Mark took pity on him then and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. “Come on, what is it?”

“I...it’s just...please don’t take this the wrong way okay but...but I’m not...exactly sure what...what I am to you...” Digger said slowly and it took everything he had in him to force himself to keep his eyes on Mark. “I-I mean...I know you like me. I know you really like me and I know you like to have me around...but...”

“But you don’t know if this is just a fling or something more.” Mark finished for him and this time Digger had to lower his head as he nodded slowly so he couldn’t see the smile spreading on Mark’s lips. 

“And you were scared to talk to me because if this is just a fling to me you thought I’d break up with you if I thought you wanted more.” Mark continued as he inched closer to the other man, who nodded again. “And you wouldn’t want that because even if this was just a fling you would be fine with that and do anything to make it last as long as possible.” 

Another slow nod and Mark couldn’t help but laugh, making Digger finally look at him again with a confused frown, which only made him laugh harder as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He whispered close to Digger’s ear, pulling the other man tightly against him and he smiled when Digger just nodded again. “I’ve been scared too.”

“W-what? Really?” Digger asked, completely surprised and Mark chuckled.

“Yeah...” Mark just said simply, giving Digger a tight squeeze before he pulled away enough to be able to look at the younger man. “Rüdiger...” He started but had to stop to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I really like you, I like being with you and I miss you the second you leave. I think about you all the time.” He stopped again to bite his lip and slowly take a hold of Digger’s hands before he continued. “I know...I know this isn’t ideal, me living half the time in New York and half in London and you living in Münster but...I would really, really want to give us a try.”

“Do you mean you would like to be my boyfriend?” Digger couldn’t help but tease, making them both giggle.

“Yeah...yeah I would really like that.” Mark said, smiling like an idiot.

“I think I could be your boyfriend.” Digger replied with an equally goofy grin. “And I think you should kiss me now.” He added slyly as he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders.

“Only if you cancel your reservation at that stupid hotel and come stay with me.” Mark countered as he placed his hands on Digger’s hips, their lips only inches apart now.

“Hmmm I think we have a deal...”

The kiss that followed went straight into both men’s top five and Mark ended up back on the couch but he really didn’t mind when he showed Digger just how much he liked him being his boyfriend.


End file.
